Civil Engineering
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Tujuan utama Uchiha Sasuke memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil adalah untuk menghindari Haruno Sakura, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi apa jadinya jika ternyata Sakura tetap nekat mengejarnya hingga gadis itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke? "Ini cewek mau ospek atau mau ke pesta?" AU, Fic Edukasi, Garing, Brainwashing, Super OOC, Harem.
1. PROLOG

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor / Romance / Slice of Life

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, Humor garing, Fangirl Sakura, Mary Sue, Reverse Harem, bahasa tidak baku, gaya bahasa yang tidak konsisten, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Tujuan utama Uchiha Sasuke memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil adalah untuk menghindari Haruno Sakura, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi apa jadinya jika ternyata Sakura tetap nekat mengejarnya hingga gadis itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupan Haruno Sakura sebagai satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusannya?

.

.

.

**Civil Engineering**

_Written by: Akina Takahashi_

**Prolog: ****The ****Ultimate Stalker**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor kampus _Konoha Institute of Technology_ atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan KIT. KIT adalah institusi pendidikan yang sangat terkenal di Konoha, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di pinggiran Tokyo. KIT terkenal akan prestasinya yang berhasil melahirkan insinyur-insinyur jenius yang pada akhirnya membantu mempercepat kemajuan teknologi negara Jepang.

Uchiha Sasuke –nama pemuda itu, terlihat lega ketika ia berhasil memasuki ruang kelas barunya. "Yo! Kau mahasiswa baru juga?" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menurut Sasuke terlihat norak. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. _Ya iyalah aku mahasiswa baru juga. Kalau bukan untuk apa __aku__ masuk ke kelas ini? Memangnya tampang__ku__ terlihat seperti dosen? _Pikirnya.

"Salam kenal! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Pemuda pirang itu terlihat bersemangat. Ia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya menandakan bahwa ia ingin Sasuke duduk disana.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari bangku kosong. Di manapun asal jangan di samping si Uzumaki Naruto itu. Sudah cukup ia berurusan dengan orang berisik seperti itu. Ia bergidik sebentar ketika teringat gadis berambut _pink_ yang selalu sibuk mengejar-ngejarnya selama hampir seumur hidupnya.

Gadis itu cantik, cantik _banget_ malah, dengan rambut pink panjang sepunggung, mata hijau emerald jernih, pipi putih merona seperti iklan _Pond's_, _body_ aduhai layaknya supermodel, pintar, jago karate, jago masak, super setia, dan— ah pokoknya banyak deh kelebihannya yang bahkan seorang _prodigy_ Uchiha pun tidak bisa ingat semuanya. Tapi yah, mau sesempurna apapun seorang gadis kalau begini sih ya mau gimana?

OMG! Bayangkan! Si gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sudah mengejarnya seperti orang gila sejak mereka masih berumur lima tahun! Sudah ribuan kali Sasuke menolak pernyataan gadis itu dan bukannya menyerah, semakin ditolak semakin gencar pula Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

Hiii~ Sasuke merinding kalau ingat betapa mengerikannya Sakura ketika mengejar-ngejarnya. Cantik sih cantik... tapi kalo agak-agak _freak_ begini sih serem juga kali.

Dulu sewaktu TK Sakura sempat menyeret Sasuke ke depan kelas dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke telah menikah sewaktu bermain rumah-rumahan di taman beberapa saat sebelumnya. Alhasil Sasuke menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman sepermainannya. Sakura bukannya membantu Sasuke, gadis itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi dengan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan "Papa Sasuke" dan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan "Mama Sakura". Efeknya, teman-teman sekelasnya ikut-ikutan memanggilnya seperti itu. Sasuke bahkan sempat menangis dan mengadu kepada Mikoto akan hal itu tapi Mikoto hanya tertawa menanggapi hal itu, bahkan kakaknya, Itachi ikut-ikutan mengejeknya.

Eh semakin mereka dewasa semakin gencar pula usaha gadis itu untuk merebut hati Sasuke. Sepertinya prinsip Sakura adalah semakin ditolak maka ia harus semakin bersemangat.

Sewaktu SD ia menempel pada Sasuke seperti perangko. Mulai dari duduk bersebelahan, pulang-pergi sekolah bareng, makan siang bersama, main ke rumah Uchiha setiap hari (–yang disambut Mikoto dengan antusias karena ia tidak memiliki anak perempuan), bahkan Sakura nekat menyusup ke ruang ganti cowok cuma untuk melihat Sasuke. Sumpah demi apapun saat itu Sasuke benar-benar risih diikuti nyaris 24 jam / 7 hari seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, ia tidak bersama dengan Sakura hanya saat ia tidur dan ke kamar mandi! Anehnya, kedua orang tuanya, bahkan kakaknya sangat menyukai Sakura. Sehingga mereka membiarkan gadis itu bermain di rumahnya setiap hari.

Sasuke kembali merinding.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Sasuke terbangun di kamarnya ia mendapatkan Sakura tertidur di sampingnya. _Oh please! _Saat itu ia masih SMP dan sedang masa labil-labilnya, eh Sakura malah agresif mendekatinya sampai nekat masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela. Pakai acara tidur seranjang pula. Untung Sasuke masih punya akal sehat dan tidak langsung 'menyerang' gadis itu. Oh pemuda mana sih yang tidak tergoda dengan gadis cantik dan seksi yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis tidur di sebelahnya? Sasuke bukan homo dan ia akui kalau ia agak _tergoda, _saat itu ia terpaksa mandi air dingin jam 5 pagi. Setelah kejadian itu, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai jenius Uchiha ini segera memasang teralis di jendela kamarnya.

Oh Kami-sama! Cobaan apa lagi iniii~! –kalau saja seorang Uchiha tidak perlu menjaga imagenya, Sasuke pasti sudah berteriak histeris.

Saat SMA, Sasuke akhirnya melepas masa lajangnya, ia berpacaran dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang dulu juga merupakan _fangirl-_nya bernama Karin. Yah, setidaknya cewek ini tidak se-_freak_ Sakura. Itu yang ada di pikirannya dulu. Tapi hubungan mereka cuma bertahan dua minggu karena Karin tidak tahan atas kehadiran Sakura yang selalu saja mengganggu acara kencan mereka. Tidak cuma kencan sih, nyaris setiap saat Sakura menempel pada Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mengusirnya dan bilang jika ia telah berpacaran dengan Karin. Bahkan sempat pula Karin menampar Sakura karena kesal dan pada akhirnya terjadi perkelahian antara kedua gadis itu. Perkelahian itu akhirnya membuat kedua gadis itu diskors selama seminggu.

Sudah cukup Uchiha Sasuke berurusan dengan wanita.

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir... _Jadi homo aja apa biar Sakura ga ngejar-ngejar lagi?_

Hahaha itu sangat _absurd _Sasuke!

Cih!

Oke cukup dengan cerita singkat mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan sahabat (atau mungkin bisa dibilang _stalker_) sejak kecil nya. Kita lanjutkan dengan cerita awal.

Mata _onyx_nya seolah men_scan_ ruangan kelas tempatnya berada. Di sebelah kanan terdapat seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur, di sebelah pemuda itu terdapat seorang pemuda gemuk yang memakai –apa sih itu? Terlihat seperti celana dalam— diatas kepalanya. Entahlah Sasuke tidak mau berurusan dengan orang aneh macam itu, lalu dua bangku di depannya terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang hitam mulus seperti iklan _Dove_—tipe cowok _feminist_ mungkin? Lalu ada pula seorang pemuda aneh yang selalu saja tersenyum sejak tadi bahkan saat membaca buku desain jembatan pun masih bisa tersenyum (apa sebenarnya yang dia baca sampai bisa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?). Dan masih banyak mahasiswa lainnya yang Sasuke tidak perhatikan karena mereka semuanya biasa saja.

Sigh.

Sasuke menghela napas. _Yah setidaknya tidak ada perempuan sama sekali disini. _

Yip yip horraaayy! Innernya bersorak senang.

Yip yip horr—

"SASUKE-KUUUUNN~!"

-orr

_KYAAA AAGGHH WAAA NOOO NOO DON'T COMEE!_ Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjerit histeris ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

_Fuck! Kenapa Sakura bisa sampai disiniiii?_

MAM _to the_ PUS... MAMPUS

Sakura berlari dengan semangat. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan menggunakan _floral dress_ selutut berwarna putih dengan corak bunga Sakura sewarna rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan ikal di bagian bawahnya berhasil membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. _Flatshoes_ berwarna krem lembut terlihat sangat pas di kakinya yang putih.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memeluk Sasuke erat. "Sasuke-kuun~~ aku kangeeen~"

Sasuke yang masih berada di ambang batas kesadaran segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ini tidak nyata.

Ini tidak nyata.

Ini tidak nyata.

Ia menggumamkan itu bagaikan mantra di dalam hatinya.

Setahunya, Sakura telah berniat untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha karena gadis itu memang bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter setelah lulus nanti.

Mana ada sih gadis yang rela menukar masa depannya hanya untuk mengejar cowok? Apalagi cowok itu sudah terang-terangan menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sasuke. Keterkejutan terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku telah mendaftar disini Sasuke-kun"

Oke.

FIX.

Selesai sudah kehidupan tenang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ternyata masih ada cewek yang dibutakan cinta sampai rela menukar mimpinya untuk mengejar cowok macam Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya ada, dan cewek itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"EHEEM!" Seorang pria berambut coklat berdeham. "Sudah dong pelukannya!"

"Iya nih! Sakura-chan kan sudah menjadi aset berharga di jurusan kita! Jangan dimonopoli seenaknya dong!" Si pirang, Uzumaki Naruto maju dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke.

_Sakura-chan?_

_Sejak kapan Sakura berteman dengan Naruto?_

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja aku sudah berkenalan dengan semua mahasiswa di kelas ini, Sasuke-kun! Kau sih tadi datang terlambat jadinya tidak sempat berkenalan kan?"

OMG.

Sakura benar-benar berniat mengejarnya sampai kesini.

"Iya, saat ini Sakura-san adalah satu-satunya perempuan di jurusan ini!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut mangkok dan alis tebal maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri di samping Sakura. "Sakura-san adalah milik semua mahasiswa teknik sipil!"

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menyentak tangan Naruto yang memegangnya. "Aku hanya milik Sasuke-kun" Sakura kembali bergelayut manja pada Sasuke. "Iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali bergidik.

"Demi kepentingan bersama sebaiknya jangan ada yang berpacaran dengan Sakura. Termasuk kau, Uchiha." Si pemuda _feminist_ yang ternyata namanya adalah Hyuuga Neji itu.

_Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan si freak ini? _Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sakura-chan adalah milikku!"

"Sakura-san harus denganku!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Sasuke menghela napas melihat para pria yang memperebutkan Sakura seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan di TK. Yah, maklum lah jurusan minim cewek jadinya sekalinya ada yang bening seperti Sakura ya semuanya langsung blingsatan seperti ikan yang diberi makanan.

"Bagaimana nih Sasuke-kun? Aku diperebutkan..." Sakura masih memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke. "Kau cemburu Sasuke-kun?"

_APAAA?_

_Cemburu?_

_CEM-BU-RU?_

_Mana ada Uchiha Sasuke cemburu._

_Malah bersyukur banget kalau misalkan ada cowok yang berhasil membawa cewek freak itu pergi darinya._

_Ambil deh sana! Bawa dia jauh-jauh dariku! _Sasuke memberi isyarat pada para pemuda _kelaparan_ yang seolah berbaris di hadapannya

"EHEM"

Perhatian semua orang teralihkan ketika ada sesosok pria dewasa yang mengenakan masker masuk dan memberi isyarat agar semua mahasiswa duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja santai dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap. Bajunya terlalu santai untuk ukuran dosen. Atau memang dosen sipil pakaiannya memang seperti itu? Entahlah.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling depan. Sakura masih saja memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Diperlakukan dengan lebih ekstrim saja sering.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar Mata Kuliah Struktur Beton di kelas ini!" Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Siapkan mental dan fisik kalian!"

Dan setelah mengatakan dua kalimat itu ia segera melenggang pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Sensei! Hanya itu saja?" Lee menghentikan langkah Kakashi yang masih tertahan di pintu keluar.

"Hmm... aku sedang malas hari ini. Tadi pagi aku terlalu lelah karena tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

_Ngomong apaan sih sensei aneh satu ini?_

"Jadi hari ini hanya sampai situ saja. Kalian boleh pulang. Ja ne!" Kakashi akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hari ini jangan ada yang pulang terlebih dahulu karena kita akan mengadakan forum angkatan." Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Aku tahu ini merepotkan tapi aku rasa ini sangat penting demi keberlangsungan hidup kita di jurusan ini."

Sasuke mengernyit.

_Apa lagi ini?_

"Kita akan melakukan persiapan fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi orientasi jurusan satu minggu lagi."

_Shit!_

"Aku akan membacakan pembagian tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang." Shikamaru melanjutkan.

_Damn!_

_Sialaaann!_

_Berarti ia akan terus bersama Sakura lebih lama lagi._

_Belum lagi ia harus melindung gadis itu dari para pemuda kelaparan__ di jurusannya sendiri__._

_Belum lagi ancaman dari jurusan lain. (Cowok-cowok Teknik Mesin dan Teknik Pertambangan yang terkenal beringas pasti__ mengincar Sakura__ jika mereka tahu gadis itu telah bergabung dengan jurusan Teknik Sipil. -Sasuke pernah mendengar jika selama ini Teknik Mesin dan Teknik Pertambangan saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cewek dari jurusan manapun -termasuk Teknik Sipil.__). Bukannya Sasuke obsesif atau apa__,__ ia__ juga__ tidak keberatan jika Sakura jadian dengan cowok manapun. Hanya saja tetap saja ia khawatir. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil._

"Tim Tujuh: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto."

Oke. Dia akan kembali mengalami godaan yang sangat besar...

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Kita satu tiim!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat dari samping. Dan tanpa sadar dadanya menggesek lengan atas Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menegang seketika. Ia bergidik ngeri takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang sangat _un-Uchiha_ pada dirinya. Yah, seperti hal yang mengharuskannya mandi air dingin jam 5 pagi sewaktu dia SMP dulu.

Kan?

Benar kan?

Entah siksaan seperti apa lagi yang harus dihadapi Sasuke.

_**-To Be**_** Continued-**

* * *

Entah kenapa saya lagi ga mood untuk bergalau ria. Jadinya saya publish deh fanfiksi ini. Mungkin di bagian prolog ini sama sekali belum kelihatan sisi edukasinya (saya bermaksud menjelaskannya pelan-pelan di chapter selanjutnya, seperti yang telah saya janjikan sebelumnya saya bermaksud akan men_share_ apa yang saya tahu mengenai jurusan Teknik Sipil.)

**Q/A Section**

1\. Sasuke kok OOC sih?

Genrenya komedi, jadi saya ga tahan untuk bikin Sasuke bertingkah layaknya pemuda "normal" bukan cowok dingin, _dark, _dan pendendam seperti di _canon_.

2\. Kenapa Sakura f_reak _dan centil banget sih? Lebay amat obsesinya sama Sasuke

Saya emang pengen bikin yang beda sekali-sekali, udah bosen saya sama sosok Sakura yang terlalu baik hati dan gimana gitu seperti di fanfiksi saya yang lain. Saya ingin karakter dia di fanfiksi ini berkembang. Mungkin di awal dia bakal terlihat menyebalkan, tapi nanti lama-lama dia bakal jadi cewek yang jauh lebih hebat daripada di prolog ini. Kenapa Sakura bisa terobsesi sama Sasuke? Itu akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

3\. Apakah ada kemungkinan Naruto bakal suka sama Sakura?

Hmmm... kemungkinan itu selalu ada... haha malah mungkin cowok yang suka sama Sakura akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter. (Namanya juga Reverse Harem)

4\. Mana nih Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karin, dan karakter cewek lainnya?

Nanti akan bermunculan kok. Tenang aja.

5\. Mana nih lanjutan Rewrite, Kimi No Sei, dan Love Story That Has No Beginning yang sudah dijanjikan?

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf pada para readers yang telah saya kecewakan. Saat ini saya sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa proyek sipil di Jakarta dan beberapa saat yang lalu juga saya masih sibuk mengerjakan riset penelitian untuk proposal saya melanjutkan S2 tahun depan. Saat ini saya bekerja dari hari senin-sabtu dan bahkan di hari libur pun masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Saya adalah seorang civil engineer dan saya harus menuntaskan kewajiban saya sebagai civil engineer terlebih dahulu dibandingkan kewajiban saya sebagai author FFN. Jadi, saya mohon pengertiannya ya.

Tapi LSTHNB sudah saya buat kok chapter 4 nya, hanya butuh beberapa perbaikan sebelum saya mempublishnya di FFN.

6\. Gimana tanggapan Akina tentang FFN yang diblokir oleh Depkominfo?

Well, saya juga ga ngerti kenapa FFN diblokir padahal situs yaoi, yuri, dan masih banyak situs hentai lainnya yang ga kena blokir. Padahal FFN itu sarana bagus banget buat berimajinasi dan latihan menulis. Saya cuma sangat menyayangkan saja sih. Saya masih bisa kok buka FFN dengan menggunakan aplikasi hola buat google chrome dan dengan menggunakan aplikasi opera mini di smartphone saya.

Oke, sekian sudah bacotan saya. Tanggapan, saran, dan kritik saya terima dengan senang hati! Gampang kok, tinggal ketik di box review di bawah, kalian sudah membantu saya untuk menambah semangat saya mengupdate fiksi ini._  
_

Sekian dari saya!

**With Love,**

Akina Takahashi


	2. First Lesson

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor / Romance / Slice of Life

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, Humor garing, Fangirl Sakura, Reverse Harem, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Tujuan utama Uchiha Sasuke memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil adalah untuk menghindari Haruno Sakura, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi apa jadinya jika ternyata Sakura tetap nekat mengejarnya hingga gadis itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupan Haruno Sakura sebagai satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusannya?

.

.

.

**Civil Engineering**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1:First Lesson!**

Sakura bersenandung riang sembari melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya. Setibanya di depan pagar rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang milik Uchiha, Sakura menekan bel yang terdapat di samping interkom dengan bersemangat.

TING TONG

"Ara, Sakura-chan!" Terdengar suara Mikoto dari interkom. "Ayo cepat masuk!"

"Terima kasih mama Mikoto!" Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Mikoto membuka pintu gerbang untuknya. Ia mengikuti wanita cantik berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya dan berjalan melintasi halaman rumah Uchiha yang suasana tradisional Jepangnya sangat terasa. Ada kolam ikan koi dengan sebilah bambu yang dialiri air diatasnya juga dilengkapi dengan pohon Sakura yang sekarang sedang rontok karena mulai memasuki musim gugur.

Begitu sampai di ruang keluarga, Sakura memperhatikan pujaan hatinya sedang sarapan bersama ayah dan kakaknya.

"Sakura-chan, ikut sarapan bersama-sama ya." Ajak Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kebetulan sekali aku belum sempat sarapan." Sakura duduk di kursi kosong yang terletak di samping Sasuke. "Arigatou mama!" serunya sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich yang terletak diatas meja.

Sasuke merengut ketika mendengar Sakura dengan seenaknya memanggil ibunya 'mama'. Memangnya dia siapa? Nikah aja belum, udah manggil-manggil mama aja.

"Berhenti memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan 'mama'!" Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Kau kan bukan anaknya."

"Sasuke-kun, iri?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Kau juga boleh kok memanggil mama."

Itachi dan Fugaku sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terkesan polos. Bahkan pada akhirnya Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika tanpa sengaja ia membayangkan Sasuke bergelayutan di tangan ibunya dan memanggil ibunya 'mama'.

"Berhenti tertawa kau kakak sialan!" Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Fugaku yang menahan tawa sejak tadi akhirnya berdeham dan berusaha menenangkan semuanya. "Sudah, sudah berhenti bertengkar."

"Benar kata Sakura-chan, jika Sasuke-kun ingin memanggil ibu dengan sebutan mama juga boleh kok. Itachi juga boleh. Siapapun boleh, asal jangan anak tetangga aja."

"Sakura kan anak tetangga." Potong Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan itu pengecualian." Kata-kata Mikoto membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya juga berdebat. Toh ia juga pasti kalah jika berdebat dengan ibunya yang terkenal tidak mau kalah itu.

"Sudah deh Sasuke, terima saja Sakura jadi istrimu. Gampang kan?" Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku juga senang punya adik ipar cantik dan imut seperti Sakura-chan. Ayah dan ibu juga pasti senang kok. Ya kan?" Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Arrrgh! Sudahlah berhenti mempermainkanku!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Aku berangkat!" serunya sambil mengambil tas ranselnya.

"EEH! Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!" Sakura terburu-buru mengikuti Sasuke keluar rumah. Sesaat sebelumnya Mikoto menepuk bahu Sakura dan tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun memang seperti itu, yah, maklumlah penyakit _tsundere_-nya sudah akut. Dia sebenarnya menyukaimu kok Sakura-chan! Yang tadi jangan dibawa ke hati ya!"

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum ia berpamitan dengan Mikoto. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke sewaktu TK dulu, Sakura telah mengagumi sosok pemuda itu. Kisah mereka dimulai sewaktu Sasuke tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang anak berandalan kelas 4 SD yang sedang memeras Sakura sewaktu masih duduk di kelas nol besar TK Konoha. Padahal saat itu Sasuke kecil sama sekali tidak berniat menolong Sakura, Ia hanya kehilangan kendali sepedanya (pada saat itu ia baru bisa mengendarai sepeda roda dua) setelah Itachi dengan iseng mendorong sepeda Sasuke dari belakang dan pada akhirnya menabrak si anak berandal itu hingga si anak jatuh masuk ke dalam got.

Akibatnya, seluruh anak-anak yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian segera menertawakan si berandal malang tersebut. Semenjak saat itu, si anak kelas 4 SD yang terkenal suka memalak anak-anak yang lebih kecil darinya itu pindah ke luar kota. Hidup Sakura dan anak-anak TK Konoha lainnya jadi aman, tentram, dan damai. Di mata Sakura, saat itu Sasuke adalah _The real_ _handsome knight in shining armor_ yang selalu ada di dongeng-dongeng yang sering dibacakan ibunya.

Suatu kebetulan luar biasa lainnya adalah orang tua Sakura yaitu Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki ternyata adalah teman baik Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sewaktu SMA. Keempat sahabat lama itu sangat terkejut ketika menyadari mereka ternyata bertetangga (mereka baru sadar ketika di hari ke-2 kepindahan keluarga Haruno ke sebelah rumah keluarga Uchiha). Tentu saja Uchiha Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat senang saat keluarga Haruno bertamu ke rumah mereka. Bahkan mereka saat itu sudah membicarakan soal 'besan-besanan' segala. Jadi jangan heran jika saat ini Mikoto sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

_**Civil Engineering** _by Akina Takahashi

_Published on _

**_Do not copy or publish it anywhere without Author's permission_**

Jangan menyalin dan atau mempublish sebagian ataupun seluruh karya ini tanpa seizin Author

* * *

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang saat ia merasakan Sakura telah mengikuti langkahnya di belakang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Terkadang Sasuke berharap seandainya saat itu ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk naik sepeda padahal ia masih belum bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik dan akhirnya menabrak anak berandalan sialan itu, ia pasti tidak akan dikejar-kejar Sakura sampai sebegininya. Coba seandainya Itachi saja yang naik sepeda itu dan Sasuke lah yang mendorong kakaknya hingga menabrak si berandal itu pasti Itachi yang akan dikejar-kejar oleh Sakura.

Sigh.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Sepertinya ia lah yang dipilih Tuhan untuk menjadi target cinta seumur hidupnya Sakura.

Lebay?

Tidak juga.

Memang benar kok semenjak kejadian sewaktu TK itu, Sakura tidak pernah menyukai pemuda lain selain dirinya.

Letih?

Banget.

Sasuke sudah kehabisan cara untuk menolak Sakura. Sebenarnya dia agak heran juga kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah menyerah setelah bertahun-tahun ditolak? Sepertinya dukungan dari keluarganya (terutama Mikoto) sangatlah besar sehingga cewek itu menjadi bersemangat walaupun sudah ditolak berkali-kali.

Sigh.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

"Sasuke-kuuun~"

Yah, suara ini lagi.

"Hn?"

"Kau salah masuk kelas." Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke yang hampir saja memasuki kelas Farmasi yang hampir semua mahasiswanya adalah perempuan.

Seketika cewek-cewek di kelas tersebut berteriak histeris ketika melihat Sasuke yang berada tepat di pintu masuk. "Kyaaa!"

"Hei ganteng~" Sasuke agak merinding ketika melihat seorang cewek menggodanya.

_Damn! Sialaaann!_

"BRAKK" Sasuke dengan cepat menutup pintu kelas tersebut dan segera berlari menghindar sebelum cewek-cewek itu bertindak gila.

Ia ingat dulu sewaktu hari kelulusan SMA, sempat ada gerombolan cewek sinting yang berusaha mengambil kancing seragamnya. Aksi brutal tersebut hampir saja menyebabkan ia pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi _topless_. Untung saja, Sakura datang disaat yang tepat dan segera membawa Sasuke pergi dari sana. Sedikit banyak Sasuke berterima kasih pada Sakura karena telah menyelamatkannya dari gerombolan _fanatic fangirls _itu. Yah, walaupun sebagai gantinya ia harus memberikan kancing seragam teratasnya pada Sakura.

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke dari belakang. "Belok kiri Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya, aku tahu!" Sasuke berusaha terlihat mengetahui lokasi lab untuk praktikum hari ini. Padahal tadi nyaris saja dia belok ke kanan jika saja Sakura tidak mengingatkan.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Laboratorium struktur, tempat praktikum pertama mereka dilakukan. Setelah masuk ke dalam laboratorium, Sasuke akhirnya paham mengapa sebelumnya _Rock Lee _sempat ditertawakan oleh Deidara-senpai saat bertanya apakah mereka harus membawa jas laboratorium, sarung tangan, dan kaca mata pelindung saat praktikum. Ruangan laboratorium yang super besar dan jauh lebih mirip pabrik daripada laboratorium biasa, menandakan bahwa aktifitas yang dilakukan disini bukanlah mencampur bahan-bahan kimia ataupun mengamati partikel-partikel sel mahluk hidup seperti yang mereka lakukan di kelas sains sewaktu SMA dulu.

Sebuah o_verhead crane _dengan kapasitas angkut maksimal 20 ton, alat uji tekan beton yang berukuran super besar, alat uji tarik baja, beton-beton mini berbentuk silinder dengan diameter tertentu yang direndam di dalam kolam raksasa, serta gelondongan baja ulir yang terletak di pinggir laboratorium benar-benar mengalihkan atensi semua mahasiswa yang baru saja masuk.

_Pantas saja Deidara-senpai_ _berkata_ _'sebaiknya gunakan pakaian tebal senyaman dan sebebas mungkin saat praktikum untuk melindungi kalian sewaktu praktikum dan kalau bisa gunakan helm pengaman di dalam lab nanti'_

"Buat kelompok masing-masing berjumlah tiga orang dan kemudian ambil gulungan kertas yang ada di meja untuk menentukan kekuatan beton yang akan kalian buat nanti." Perintah Kakashi.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia benci jika harus bekerja berkelompok seperti ini. Biasanya orang lain hanya akan menghambat pekerjaannya. Apalagi jika anggota kelompoknya seperti—

"Oi teme! Aku dan Sakura-chan sekelompok denganmu ya!" si _blonde_ Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana. "Supaya lebih mudah, kelompoknya sebaiknya sama dengan kelompok kaderisasi."

-tuh kan—

Naruto dan Sakura pasti akan mengajaknya untuk bergabung. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari siapapun yang belum mendapatkan kelompok, agar dia bisa terhindar dari dua orang yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya itu.

Namun sayang sekali, nasib baik lagi-lagi tidak berpihak padanya. Semua orang yang ada disana telah mendapatkan kelompok.

Si jenius Shikamaru sudah sekelompok dengan Kiba dan si gemuk Chouji. Neji, Sai, dan Lee pun sudah membentuk kelompok mereka sendiri. Begitupun dengan mahasiswa lainnya yang belum Sasuke ketahui namanya.

_Sigh_.

"Sasuke-kun! Kita mendapatkan Beton K-400!" Sakura berlari sambil menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Oh, astaga ia bahkan belum berkata ia ingin berkelompok dengan mereka tapi Sakura dan Naruto sudah seenaknya saja menentukan semuanya.

Sepertinya ia harus kembali bersabar. Mau tidak mau ia harus bekerja bersama kedua orang berisik ini.

"K-400 itu maksudnya apa sih?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. "Itu jenis semennya atau apa?"

"K-400 itu maksudnya beton tersebut memiliki kapasitas kekuatan tekan maksimum 400 kg / cm2, standar beton yang biasa digunakan untuk perkerasan jalan raya dan jalan tol. Kalau beton untuk struktur biasanya kekuatannya lebih rendah dari itu, yah walaupun ada pula yang menggunakan beton dengan kualitas lebih jika struktur tersebut membutuhkan perlakuan khusus." Jelas Sasuke.

"Woah Sasuke-kun pintar." Mata Sakura kembali berbinar-binar.

Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa bergantung pada kedua orang ini. Bekerja sendirian sepertinya akan lebih cepat daripada harus mengajari Naruto dan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Hei—cepat kita—" Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata ketika Naruto dan Sakura sudah memulai perhitungan mereka tanpa melibatkan dirinya.

"Ayo kesini Sasuke-kun! Tadi aku dan Naruto sudah menemukan berapa jumlah air yang harus dicampur ke dalam beton kita." Sakura tampak sibuk menekan-nekan tombol kalkulator _scientific_ di tangannya.

Sasuke mendekati kedua anggota timnya dengan kesal. "Kalian harus menghitungnya dengan hari-hati. Jika kadar airnya tidak pas maka nilai _slump_-nya tidak akan masuk ke dalam standar toleransi yang ditentukan. Jika terlalu sedikit maka daya ikat semen dengan agregat akan berkurang dan beton akan mengalami hidrasi. Sebaliknya jika terlalu banyak—"

"Sudahlah percaya saja pada kami Sasuke!" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Mana bisa aku percaya sama orang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui arti dari K-400 _baka dobe idiot_!" Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Sini coba kuperiksa ulang." Dengan kesal ia mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Naruto dan mulai memeriksanya dengan seksama.

Wah tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata perhitungan Naruto dan Sakura tepat. Semuanya sesuai dengan standar perhitungan yang ada. Ia agak sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena telah meremehkan kemampuan kedua orang anggota kelompoknya itu. Dan yang lebih _amazing_nya lagi mereka juga telah selesai menghitung komposisi agregat kasar (berupa kerikil) dan agregat halus (berupa pasir) dan semen yang harus dicampur ke dalam mesin pengaduk nanti. Wah kalau begini sih malah Sasuke yang tidak bekerja.

"Ehem. Tidak buruk." Sasuke berdeham. "Tapi kalau masih peritungan seperti ini sih aku juga bisa menghitungnya sendiri."

_Ngeles_ seperti biasa. Kebiasaan Uchiha yang tidak mau merasa kalah. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat sibuk menimbang bahan-bahan campuran yang telah mereka siapkan

"Ayo cepat Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Naruto telah lebih dulu bersiap mengambil bahan-bahan untuk dimasukkan ke _concrete mixer_."

Si bocah _blonde_ dengan semangat mengambil batu kerikil yang telah mereka timbang sebelumnya. Sangking semangatnya ia bahkan nyaris terjatuh ketika tersandung karung semen di bawahnya.

"Pelan-pelan mencampurnya Naruto!" Sakura yang masih sibuk menimbang semen sebagai bahan campuran beton mereka memperingatkan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke yang membantu Sakura juga terlihat kesal karena kecerobohan Naruto yang hampir saja membuat kerja kerasnya sia-sia. "Kau harus mengerjakan semuanya sendiri dari awal kalau kau sampai menjatuhkannya Naruto!"

"Tenang saja Sas—UWAAA"

"BRUKK"

Baru saja dibilang, Naruto sudah jatuh terkapar bersama kerikil yang sudah mereka bersihkan dan timbang dengan hati-hati. _Please_ yah, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berusaha menimbang secara presisi sampai tiga angka di belakang koma hingga beratnya sama persis dengan perhitungan mereka.

"NARUTOOO!"

"Gomeeenn!" Naruto terlihat panik, ia memunguti kerikil yang ia jatuhkan tadi dengan terburu-buru.

"Waktu tinggal satu menit lagi! Semuanya harus sudah meletakkan beton masing-masing kelompoknya untuk dilakukan uji tekan 28 hari lagi!" Tiba-tiba aja Deidara muncul dan memperingatkan semua peserta praktikum.

MAMPUUUSS!

"Cepat kumpulkan Naruto!" Sakura terlihat panik. Ia dan Sasuke segera berlari sambil membawa sisa-sisa bahan yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam _concrete mixer_. Naruto yang bingung segera mengambil semua kerikil yang terjatuh, entah miliknya atau bekas ceceran kelompok lain ia sudah tidak peduli.

Sakura segera menambahkan air ke dalam mesin pencampur beton tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. "Sakura! Kau sudah menimbang jumlah airnya sesuai perhitungan belum?" Sasuke terlihat panik. "Belum. Tapi percaya padaku ini cukup kok!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Mimpi buruk macam apa coba ini? Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini sih?

Sasuke yang masih kehilangan fokusnya, membiarkan Sakura dan Naruto yang melanjutkan pekerjaan dengan memasukkan adonan beton itu ke dalam cetakan silinder sebelum akhirnya mengumpulkannya ke Deidara.

Yah pokoknya kalau Sasuke tidak lulus praktikum mata kuliah ini semua ini bukan salahnya. Salah nasibnya lah yang bikin dia sial begini.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

**Next chapter's preview:**

**_Chapter 2: Sakura's Life Goal_**

"_Sakura, apa tujuanmu memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil?"_

"_Tentu saja untuk mengejar Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sebaiknya pikirkan apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupmu! Jangan hanya karena cinta buta kau melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu! Pikirkan apa keinginanmu..."_

_._

_._

"_Hari ini orientasi dimulai!"_

"_Mana suaranya?! Baru lari lima putaran saja sudah lemas! Teriakkan yel kalian lebih kencang lagi!"_

"_Kita kan calon insinyur bukannya pekerja kasar, kenapa kita harus berlatih secara militer seperti ini?"_

"_Berhenti mengeluh! Kalau fisik kalian lemah, bisa mati nanti kalian di lapangan! Memangnya kalian pikir seorang engineer tidak bekerja di tempat yang berbahaya? Area konstruksi, tambang batu bara, tambang minyak, kilang offshore... jika kalian tidak sigap dan fokus kalian bisa mati di tempat saat itu juga."_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Dan itu bukan menjadi istrimu."_

"_UHUK"_

"_Gomen ne, tapi aku akan berjuang menggapai mimpiku. Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku dengan mengejar-ngejarmu lagi."_

_._

_._

* * *

Author's note:

Halo dengan Akina disinii!

Terima kasih atas semua review yang kalian berikaaan~~! saya terharu. Ga nyangka sambutan terhadap fic ini lumayan bagus. Hahaha.

Saya kembali minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mempublish chapter ini. Saya juga tahu alasan saya udah basi banget, tapi emang bener saya sibuk banget. Ada proyek konstruksi yang lagi ada di masa kritis dan saya harus menghadapi para bapak-bapak kontraktor nyebelin di lapangan yang kerja ga sesuai spesifikasi teknis dan duit proyek entah disulap jadi apaan sampe mereka kekurangan dana padahal udah dibayar milyaran (sumpah rasanya pengen jatohin sheetpile baja pake tower crane diatas kepala si orang-orang sange itu)

Agak miris juga sih ngeliat sebegininya dunia konstruksi di Indonesia, bikin saya jadi pengen balik lagi ke Jepang haha. (Saya mungkin akan kembali melanjutkan studi saya di Tokyo, September 2015 ini. Doakan yaaa) #eh jadi curhat

Yah, sudah deh begini saja bacotan saya. Terima kasih sudah mau membacaa~!


	3. Sakura's Life Goal

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor / Romance / Slice of Life

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, Sasuke OOC parah, Humor garing, Fangirl Sakura, Reverse Harem, dan berbagai hal lain.**

Kisah ini hanya fiksi (walaupun sebagian merupakan kejadian yang Author alami sewaktu kaderisasi).

Tidak ada niatan Author untuk _membashing character_ disini. Semua murni hanya untuk kepentingan plot belaka.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Tujuan utama Uchiha Sasuke memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil adalah untuk menghindari Haruno Sakura, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi apa jadinya jika ternyata Sakura tetap nekat mengejarnya hingga gadis itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupan Haruno Sakura sebagai satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusannya?

.

.

.

**Civil Engineering**

_Story by Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Life Goal  
**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi sejarah mahasiswa Teknik Sipil _Konoha Institute of Technology _karena hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya kegiatan orientasi jurusan atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah osjur, ospek, atau MOS yang katanya sadis dan mengerikan itu. Sasuke beberapa kali mengecek jam tangannya, khawatir karena kedua orang rekan satu timnya belum datang juga padahal orientasi sebentar lagi dimulai.

Sejujurnya ia masih sangat mengantuk karena mereka mengerjakan tugas osjur semalaman. Tim tujuh kebagian mengkaji tentang kebijakan politik _dumping_ dan pengaruhnya pada kecenderungan piramida penduduk yang berbetuk segitiga terbalik dimana jumlah penduduk usia tua jauh lebih banyak daripada usia muda di Jepang. Memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan teknik sipil namun para senior di himpunan menginginkan mereka mengkritisi isu sosial yang terjadi di negara mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama-sama di rumah Sasuke semalam. Walaupun sebenarnya yang lebih banyak bekerja adalah Sasuke karena pengetahuan umum Naruto tidak bisa diandalkan dan Sakura tidak peduli soal isu sosial atau apapun. Akhirnya Naruto hanya membuat _cover _dan daftar isi sementara Sakura membuat kesimpulan saja.

"Siapa yang anggota satu timnya belum lengkap?" Shikamaru terlihat sibuk mengkoordinasikan semua kelompok teman-teman satu angkatannya. Dia ditunjuk sebagai ketua angkatan secara semena-mena oleh hampir semua teman-temannya hanya karena ia adalah mahasiswa paling pintar satu angkatan. "Huf, _mendokusai_." Gumamnya.

"Tim satu lengkap."

"Tim dua juga."

"Tim tiga oke."

"Tim empat siap."

"Tim lima dan enam sudah lengkap."

"Tim tujuh masih kurang dua orang lagi." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan melaporkan keadaan timnya pada Shikamaru.

Seketika wajah Shikamaru menjadi berubah panik. "Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka?"

"Sudah tapi tidak ada yang merespon."

"Hei yang benar saja Uchiha. Kami tidak ingin dihukum _push up _berantai 100 kali dan berlari mengelilingi kampus dua putaran hanya karena anggota timmu dua orang tidak hadir. Kami sudah lelah mengerjakan _paper_ tentang isu sosial semalam." Neji terlihat kesal.

Sebelumnya mereka telah membuat perjanjian dengan para pengkader mereka. Jika ada yang terlambat satu orang maka mereka harus melakukan push up sebanyak 50 kali dan lari keliling kampus satu putaran. Tim tujuh ada dua orang yang belum hadir, jadi sesuai perjanjian mereka harus _push up_ sebanyak 100 kali dan lari 2 putaran keliling kampus yang besarnya _ga karuan_ pagi-pagi buta di hari minggu seperti sekarang ini. Apalagi mereka sudah kurang tidur semalaman akibat mengerjakan tugas osjur yang luar biasa banyaknya.

"Ayo cepat lakukan sesuatu! Bisa-bisa nanti aku jadi kurus setelah ini." Chouji merengek pada Shikamaru.

"Hmm... bisa-bisa kulitku menghitam setelah ini." Gumam Sai.

"Wow! Latihan fisik _push up _100 kali pagi-pagi begini benar-benar membakar semangat mudaku!" Sementara Lee malah terlihat antusias.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Orang sejenis Lee memang aneh. Sepertinya dia tipe orang _masochist_ yang senang disiksa. Jangan-jangan nanti dia malah bersemangat saat _agitasi_ dilakukan. Atau jangan-jangan nanti yang lebih buruknya dia malah sengaja membuat kami dihukum lagi. Hii.

"Mampus. Itu ketua himpunan sudah datang!" Seru Kiba dari belakang.

"Cepat rapikan barisan kalian!" Seru Shikamaru.

"Ha'i!"

Ketua himpunan (atau biasa disingkat kahim) mahasiswa sipil yang bernama Yahiko atau biasa dipanggil Pain berjalan menuju lapangan. Pemuda pirang yang hidungnya dipenuhi tindikan itu mengamati semua juniornya dari atas mimbar.

Di belakangnya para pengurus himpunan mengikutinya. Dimulai dari wakil kahim sekaligus sahabat baik Yahiko yaitu Nagato, kemudian Sekretaris sekaligus pacar dari kahim sipil yaitu Konan, Kakuzu si Bendahara himpunan yang terkenal pelit seantero Konoha, Kepala departemen akademik sekaligus mahasiswa super jenius yang mampu mendapatkan IPK sempurna dan beberapa kali mendapatkan _Konoha Prize_ yaitu Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori Kadep Kominfo yang suka memesan _action figure_ cewek-cewek cantik secara _online_, Deidara si asisten praktikum kuliah beton sekaligus Kadep Humas yang hobi membuat _action figure_ dari adonan beton, dan yang terakhir Hidan Kadep Danus si _playboy_ penganut agama pagan yang dewanya bernama Jashin.

Para aktivis himpunan ini dikenal dengan nama Akatsuki. Entah siapa yang memberikan julukan seperti itu namun itu sudah menjadi nama kelompok organisasi yang sudah sangat terkenal di Konoha karena mereka sudah beberapa kali terlibat dalam kerja sosial dan membantu mensejahterakan rakyat di pinggiran Konoha. Mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan pembangunan jembatan beton di desa yang mengalami kesulitan karena sebelumnya penduduk desa harus berputar sejauh 2 km untuk pergi ke desa sebelah. Mereka juga sudah pernah mendesain dan membangun SD di perbatasan kota Suna dengan struktur tahan gempa karena sebelumnya SD tersebut hancur akibat gempa hebat berskala 8 skala richter.

Pain melihat jam tangannya sesaat. "Hari ini orientasi dimulai! Tepatnya 10 detik dari sekarang. Aku ingin kalian semua sudah berbaris rapi sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing."

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!" Deidara mulai menghitung.

"_Oh mai gat~"_ Shikamaru menepuk dahinya. Belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura dan Naruto bakal datang tepat waktu. Sepertinya mereka jadi _push up _berantai 100 kali dan lari dua putaran keliling kampus.

"YES lari! Yes lari!" Lee terlihat bersemangat karena dia senang mereka akan dihukum fisik.

"Yaah beneran hitam deh..." Sai masih mengamati lengannya yang seputih salju yang mungkin saja akan menghitam setelah ini.

Sasuke makin pucat. Bukannya dia takut dihukum sih. _Push up_ sama lari_ doang_ _mah_ gampang. Lagian sudah ada perjanjian kalau tidak akan ada kontak fisik berupa kekerasan. Cuma ini masalahnya dia bakal dimusuhi oleh teman-temannya karena timnya tidak lengkap.

"DELAPAN! SEMBILAN!"

Disaat-saat kritis, Sakura dan Naruto muncul tepat waktu. Mereka segera mengambil barisan di belakang Sasuke.

"SEPULUH!"

"_Yattaaa!_" Tanpa sadar Kiba dan Chouji bersorak. Bahagia karena akhirnya mereka tidak perlu _push up_ berantai.

Pain menatap tajam kearah Sakura dan Naruto. Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk melihat tampang tidak keren si _adiknya_ Uchiha Itachi akibat _push up_. "Hari ini kalian tidak dihukum karena mereka datang sebelum hitungan ke sepuluh." Pain menatap tajam Sasuke. "Tapi pertemuan berikutnya tidak akan ada lagi kelonggaran. Jadi pastikan semua anggota tim kalian lengkap minimal 15 menit sebelum acara dimulai."

"SIAP!"

Sasuke mendelik kearah Sakura. "Kemana saja kau? Hampir saja kita kena hukuman."

"Ah _gomen_ Sasuke-kun habisnya aku bingung harus pakai baju apa." Sakura nyengir.

Sasuke berdecak. Astaga ini cewek _ribet amat_. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengamati Sakura. _What the heeell~!_

_Hello~! Ini mbak-mbak mau ospek atau mau ke pesta?_

Sakura mengenakan _dress_ hijau muda selutut tanpa lengan. Wajahnya dirias oleh _make up _tipis sementara rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi. _Dress _nya sangat pas membentuk tubuhnya dan bagian kerahnya berbentuk V _neck _yang telah sukses membuat Lee nyaris pingsan karena deg-degan. Sasuke mengarahkan perhatiannya pada sepatu Sakura. Ah untung saja bukan _highheels, _gadis itu memakai _flatshoes_ berwarna putih. Yah setidaknya dia tidak akan terkilir. Tapi sepertinya kalau ada hukuman _push up_ cowok-cowok di belakangnya yang lehernya bakal terkilir. _Please_ ini cewek _ga kira-kira_ pakai _dress_ di sarang penyamun dan acara ospek begini.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Ada yang salah denganku?" Sakura malah bingung melihat Sasuke yang membatu.

"Ada. Tentu saja ada yang salah."

"Apa?"

"Apa-apaan baju yang kau pakai itu? Kita ini mau osjur bukannya mau ke pesta. Astaga Sakura..." Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?

"Loh kan tidak ada larangan untuk mengenakan _dress_, lagipula aku sudah membawa semua barang yang diperlukan dan rambutku juga sudah diikat sesuai instruksi." Sakura masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. "Dan kau _dobe_, kenapa kau nyaris terlambat tadi?"

"Aku ketiduran." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

_Kok bisa dia yang ketiduran sementara yang membuat paper semalaman adalah aku, sedangkan dia cuma membuat cover dan daftar isi saja?_

"Aku langsung lari kesini tadi. Bahkan aku tidak sempat cuci muka dan sikat gigi tadi. Ahahahah."

_Wanjir._ Pantesan dari tadi ada bau-bau aneh. Ternyata itu bau badannya Naruto.

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sementara Sakura segera mengeluarkan parfum dari dalam tasnya dan menyemprot Naruto secara brutal. Seakan-akan ia sedang menyemprot pestisida pada kecoa yang sangat dibencinya.

"UHUK UHUK" Naruto terbatuk karena tersedak asap parfum Sakura. "Astaga Sakura-chan... aku kan tidak sebau itu."

"Setidaknya aku lebih suka mencium bau parfumku daripada bau badanmu Naruto."

"Iya tapi badanku jadinya bau perempuan begini!" gerutu Naruto.

"Sudah diam kalian berdua!" Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Rekan-rekan satu timnya ini membuatnya sakit kepala.

"TIM TUJUH!"

Mampus.

"PIMPIN ANGKATAN KALIAN UNTUK BERLARI 10 PUTARAN MENGELILINGI KAMPUS!" Pain yang terlihat kesal karena tim tujuh sangat kacau hari ini segera menyuruh tim itu untuk maju ke depan.

_Double mampus. _2 putaran aja udah mampus apalagi 10?

"Baik!" Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan.

"Siaaal!" Chouji kembali mengumpat.

"_Mendokusai."_ Shikamaru memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Yaah hitam deh..." gerutu Sai.

Sementara suara keluhan terdengar dimana-mana. Teman-teman satu angkatan mereka benar-benar tidak terima jika mereka harus lari 10 putaran cuma karena tim tujuh.

"SIPIL KUAT!" Naruto meneriakkan slogan angkatan dengan lantang sebelum akhirnya memimpin kegiatan lari mereka diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura di sampingnya. "SIPIL SIPIL KUAT KUAT" mereka berlari ala latihan militer yang dilakukan Pangdam Konoha.

"Kami sipil kami kuat! Sipil kuat!" Mereka berlari dengan semangat melintasi gedung rektorat.

Nyanyian mereka terhenti sesaat ketika ada angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan _dress_ Sakura.

"KYAA!"

Sasuke dengan segera menoleh, memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja. Fiuh, untung dia masih pakai celana ketat berwarna hitam dibaliknya.

"BRUKK."

Si Uchiha segera membalikkan tubuhnya mencari sumber suara dan ternyata ada dua baris yang tumbang akibat mimisan, dan diantara orang-orang tersebut terdapat Lee dan Kiba yang memang sejak awal memang sedikit mesum dan memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Sakura.

_What?_ Baru segitu saja sudah pingsan? Apalagi kalau mereka jadi dirinya yang tiap hari ditempelin sama Sakura? Sudah kejang-kejang mungkin. Sasuke mendengus meremehkan.

Naruto yang berlari paling depan tidak menyadari anggotanya sudah berkurang dua barisan akibat kejadian tadi.

Putaran pertama, kedua, dan ketiga sudah dilalui dengan semangat dan nyanyian mereka masih stabil belum berkurang volumenya. Namun di putaran keempat dan kelima suara mereka melemah. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak kuat bernyanyi lagi. Naruto menghentikan larinya dan mulai berjalan. Hal itu diikuti oleh semua teman-teman satu angkatannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Pain muncul di samping mereka sambil bersepeda pemuda itu berteriak melalui pengeras suara yang dipegangnya.

"Mana suaranya?! Baru lari lima putaran saja sudah lemas! Teriakkan yel kalian lebih kencang lagi!"

Chouji yang memang tidak menyukai kegiatan fisik seperti ini segera memprotes. _"_Kita kan calon insinyur bukannya pekerja kasar, kenapa kita harus berlatih secara militer seperti ini?"

"Berhenti mengeluh! Kalau fisik kalian lemah, bisa mati nanti kalian di lapangan! Memangnya kalian pikir seorang engineer tidak bekerja di tempat yang berbahaya? Area konstruksi, tambang batu bara, tambang minyak, kilang offshore... jika kalian tidak sigap dan fokus kalian bisa mati di tempat saat itu juga." Kata-kata Pain berhasil membuat Sasuke merenung. Benar juga. Jika ingin menjadi insinyur sipil yang bekerja di lapangan mereka memang harus memiliki fisik yang kuat dan fokus yang tinggi pula.

Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Itachi selalu mengingatkannya untuk fokus dan berolahraga minimal seminggu sekali.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Bukan anak sipil namanya kalau baru lari lima putaran saja sudah menyerah. Heh." Ia menambah kecepatan larinya menyusul Naruto dan tanpa sadar kata-katanya berhasil membakar semangat teman-temannya.

"SIPIL SIPIL KUAT KUAT" Akhirnya suara nyanyian yel mereka kembali terdengar lantang. Pain dan Itachi yang mengikuti dari belakang dengan menggunakan sepeda hanya nyengir melihat junior mereka yang kembali bersemangat.

.

_._

* * *

**Civil Enginering © Akina Takahashi**

Published at fanfictiondotnet

**_Do not copy or publish it on another site without Author permission_**

Dilarang menyalin seluruh atau sebagian karya ini ataupun mempublishnya di website lain tanpa seizin Author

* * *

_._

_._

"Hei kalian dilarang melewati daerah kekuasaan kami lebih dari empat kali. Ini sudah yang kelima." Tiba-tiba saja sesosok pemuda berkacamata yang mengenakan jaket himpunan teknik mesin menghalangi kegiatan lari mereka. Di belakangnya ada pemuda aneh yang kepalanya berbentuk seperti bawang, ada pula yang mukanya mirip ular, satu orang cewek yang kelihatan seperti cowok, dan puluhan cowok bertampang sangar.

"Memangnya ada aturan yang mengatur hal itu?" Sakura yang merasa kesal segera maju ke depan pemuda berkacamata itu. Pemuda itu bukannya melawan malah terlihat terpesona oleh kecantikan Sakura.

Oh my GOD!

_Kenapa tidak ada bidadari seperti ini di jurusanku?_

"Kau sangat cantik nona. Sangat berbeda dengan satu-satunya cewek yang dimiliki jurusan kami." Matanya mendelik kearah Tenten yang terlihat sangat _kucel_ jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Tenten mengenakan kaos gratisan yang didapatnya dari kegiatan amal, celana jeans belel, dan sepatu _sneakers_. Tangannya masih memakai sarung tangan pertanda ia baru saja melakukan pengujian alat di laboratorium mesin.

"Apa maksudmu Kabuto?!" Tenten yang tidak terima segera menginjak kaki Kabuto dengan sangar.

"OUCH!" Kabuto meringis.

"Lawan kami dulu jika mau berurusan dengan Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto. Ia menarik lengan Sakura dan menyembunyikan gadis itu di balik tubuhnya. Tindakannya diikuti oleh Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Sai dan semua cowok sipil yang berada disitu (tidak termasuk Kiba dan Lee dan mereka yang pingsan akibat mimisan)

"Oh jadi namamu Haruno Sakura." Kabuto mengamati _nametag_ Sakura. "Perkenalkan namaku Yakushi Kabuto." Kabuto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Namun sayang sekali yang menyambutnya bukan Sakura melainkan Sai yang tiba-tiba saja maju ke depan. "Shimura Sai. _Yoroshiku."_

_Great!_ Kerja bagus Sai!

Sasuke dan Naruto menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Kabuto memucat karena tiba-tiba saja ada cowok aneh yang kelihatannya homo (_sorry_ ya Sai) menyambut tangannya sambil senyum-senyum misterius.

"Woi kalian ini mengajak kami untuk berperang?" si pemuda yang bertampang mirip bawang segera maju ke depan. Gawat. Tawuran legendaris antara jurusan teknik sepertinya akan dimulai.

Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingin terjebak di kerusuhan ini. Ia berusaha kabur tapi berhasil ditarik kembali ke tempatnya oleh Chouji. Sang ketua angkatan berusaha mencari sosok Pain yang tadi sempat mengikuti mereka dengan sepeda. Namun sepertinya ia tidak menemukannya. Mungkin Pain dan Itachi sudah kembali ke ruang sekretariat.

"Hei bawang, memangnya kau siapa?" seru salah seorang anak sipil yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku bawang! Begini-begini aku seorang Uchiha! Aku Uchiha Shin!"

"Hah?" Sasuke terlonjak. Seingatnya ia tidak punya saudara yang tampangnya mirip bawang bombay begini. Hei Uchiha itu tampan secara genetik. Plis yah sejelek-jeleknya Uchiha ya selevel Shisui lah. Shisui pun masih ganteng kalau dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan orang biasa. Secara, mbah Madara sudah tua begitu aja gantengnya luar biasa.

"Dia saudaramu Sasuke?" Naruto berbisik. Sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingat punya saudara yang tampangnya seperti ini."

"Hei kau Sasuke! Kita kan pernah bertemu di pertemuan klan waktu itu. Masa kau lupa?"

Eh seriusan dia beneran Uchiha?

Sumpah Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak ingat dia punya saudara yang tampangnya seperti ini. Pasti dia anak angkat bukan anak kandung. Jangan-jangan dia diadopsi oleh salah satu anggota klannya. Sasuke masih tidak terima kalau ternyata anggota klannya ada yang (menurutnya) tidak tampan.

Ini pasti kloningan gagal.

Ya benar ini kloning.

"Sudah sudah Sasuke-kun dan Shin-kun jangan berkelahi." Pemuda yang mirip ular itu segera memisahkan Sasuke dan Shin. Sasuke merinding ketika pemuda yang mirip ular itu memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ –kun dengan suaranya yang serak-serak banjir itu. Lihat saja rambut panjang pemuda itu yang halusnya ngalah-ngalahin Neji si bintang Dove. Ini sih sudah pasti homo. Dijamin 100 persen kalau laki-laki ini homo. "Ah sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Orochimaru. Mahasiswa abadi yang belum lulus sejak 10 tahun yang lalu." Orochimaru mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Jauhi aku dasar homo."

"Wah. Ngajak berantem." Shin dan Kabuto yang tidak terima temannya dikatain homo segera maju ke depan.

"Ayo! Siapa yang takut?" tantang Naruto.

Sakura dan Tenten yang notabene adalah cewek merasa risih dengan cowok-cowok temperamen ini yang mudah sekali dipancing emosinya.

"BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!" Sakura berteriak. Ia menarik Naruto dan Sasuke menjauhi Shin dan Orochimaru.

"Sudah mereka jangan ditanggapi!" Tenten menarik Shin dan Orochimaru. "Jernihkan pikiran kalian! Aku tidak mau kalian tawuran disini dan merusak fasilitas kampus. Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan penelitian tahu!" dumel Tenten.

"Dan buat kalian rekan-rekan sipil. Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan teman-temanku yang seenaknya menghalangi jalan kalian tadi." Tenten menunduk meminta maaf.

Neji entah kenapa merasa terpesona oleh cewek tomboy yang kelihatannya sangat tegas ini. Tenten tidak seperti cewek-cewek _high maintenance _yang setiap minggu ke salon dan hobinya bermanja-manja pada laki-laki. Dia suka dengan cewek perkasa seperti ini.

Tenten sebenarnya tidak kalah cantik kok dari Sakura. Kalau saja dia memakai pakaian yang rapi dan _stylish_.

Cewek cantik.

Anak teknik mesin lagi.

Wow sangar... _ngeri-ngeri sedap gimana gitu._

"Aku juga mewakili teman-temanku meminta maaf karena sudah berkata yang tidak sopan pada kalian tadi. Maafkan kami." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. Kali ini yang terpesona bukan Neji. Tapi hampir semua anak mesin dan sipil kecuali Sasuke.

"Ayo kita lari lagi." Ajak Sakura. Ia segera melanjutkan larinya menuju ke lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul lagi.

Seolah terhipnotis semua cowok dengan segera mengikuti gadis itu.

Ah, baru bertemu dengan anak mesin saja sudah begini apalagi jika mereka bertemu anak tambang yang terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan mereka sejak tahun 1970an? Legenda mereka sudah terkenal sejak zaman revolusi meiji. Bahkan beberapa kali perang diantara mereka berhasil merenggut nyawa. Padahal asal mulanya hanya saling ejek pada saat bermain sepak bola.

Huf.

Untung saja sepertinya hari ini sepertinya tidak ada anak teknik pertambangan di kampus.

Putaran ke enam.

Tujuh.

Delapan. Sembilan.

Dan akhirnya putaran ke sepuluh berhasil dilewati mereka.

"HOSH HOSH" Naruto ngos-ngosan. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil air mineral 1,5 liter yang memang menjadi bawaan wajib mereka hari ini. Ia meminum airnya dengan brutal sampai nyaris tinggal satu perempatnya. Si pemuda _blonde_ mengamati Sakura dan Sasuke yang kelihatan biasa saja. "Sakura-chan kamu tidak capek?" tanyanya heran. Ia saja yang hobinya bermain sepak bola bisa sampai tersengal-sengal begini kenapa Sakura yang notabenenya seorang cewek pakai _dress_ bisa baik-baik saja?

"Aku sudah berlatih karate dan _kickboxing_ bersama Sasuke-kun sejak kecil. Lari seperti ini sih belum ada apa-apanya." Sakura menyeringai.

"Begini-begini dia juara karate nasional." Sasuke menambahkan. "Jangan tertipu oleh penampilannya."

"Mou! Sasuke-kun jangan memujiku seperti itu~" Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku jadi malu." Dia kembali memeluk Sasuke dari samping.

"Huf—" Seriusan Sasuke menyesal sudah bicara. Tahu begini dia diam saja tadi.

"WOW" Naruto terpana. Cantik cantik begini jago karate dan _kickboxing_? Waah tipe cewek _ngeri ngeri sedap_. Salah sedikit nyawa bisa melayang. Cocok buat cowok yang suka tantangan. Hahaha.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" Tiba-tiba instruksi dari Pain terdengar. Mereka segera berbaris dengan rapi seperti di awal kegiatan tadi.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Kali ini Itachi selaku Kadep Akademik yang menjadi komandan yang memimpin mereka.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya kaderisasi untuk menjadi anggota himpunan mahasiswa sipil. Ada yang tahu apa itu kaderisasi?" tanya Itachi.

"Kaderisasi adalah kegiatan orientasi. Makanya biasanya dikenal sebagai ospek." Jawab Naruto.

"Kurang tepat. Ada lagi?"

"Kaderisasi sesuai namanya, kader dan akhiran -isasi adalah suatu proses untuk menciptakan kader-kader baru. Proses kaderisasi bertujuan agar anggota baru memiliki _attitude _yang dibutuhkan oleh organisasi, sehingga setelah masuk ke dalam oganisasi tersebut maka keberlangsungan organisasi dapat tetap terjamin." Sasuke menjawab dengan tepat.

"Bagus tepat sekali Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum bangga karena adiknya dapat menjawab. "Jadi apa yang sudah kalian pelajari hari ini?"

"Berpikir kritis ketika menanggapi isu sosial di masyarakat, disiplin, tepat waktu, peduli pada teman, fokus, dan juga untuk tetap bisa berkepala dingin walaupun sudah berada di lingkungan yang menimbulkan emosi sekalipun." Jawab Shikamaru. Ia teringat saat mereka hampir berantem dengan anak mesin tadi. "Ah dan yang paling penting adalah sikap pantang menyerah dan tidak manja."

"Hm, bagus. Lalu apa yang membuat kalian berada disini sekarang? Kenapa kalian ingin menjadi bagian dari himpunan mahasiswa? Kalian kan bisa saja jadi mahasiswa biasa yang hanya mengikuti kuliah saja tanpa susah-susah ikut kaderisasi."

"Karena _softskill_ hanya bisa didapatkan dari kegiatan organisasi kampus. Pembentukan karakter, pengembangan diri, maupun kepemimpinan tidak akan kita dapatkan di kelas tapi di organisasi lah kita belajar semua itu." Jawab Neji.

Itachi tersenyum. "Wah angkatan ini benar-benar pintar dan bersemangat." Pujinya. Itachi memang berperan sebagai pembimbing baik hati di acara kaderisasi tahun ini.

"Saya ingin bertanya." Lee mengangkat tangannya.

"Silakan."

"Apakah kegiatan orientasi yang membahayakan dan disertai kekerasan berupa pemukulan itu merupakan bagian dari kaderisasi?"

"Tergantung." Itachi berusaha menjelaskan. "Seperti tadi yang dijelaskan jika kaderisasi itu membentuk karakter yang dibutuhkan organisasi. Jika organisasinya berupa tempat _boxing_ tentu saja wajar jika ada pemukulan. Namun harus wajar dan sesuai peraturan. Tidak boleh sampai membahayakan."

"Jadi kegiatan pemukulan, pengeroyokan, bahkan tindakan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan pada orientasi itu bukan bagian dari kaderisasi?"

"Bukan. Itu adalah pembodohan dan pembunuhan karakter." Itachi menghentikan perkataannya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Karakter apa yang ingin dibentuk oleh tindakan seperti itu? Karakter pengecut yang tunduk pada apapun yang dilakukan penguasa? Karakter yang ingin membalas dendam pada juniornya nanti? Ataukah karakter lemah yang mau saja ditindas?"

"Kita tidak butuh karakter seperti itu. Untuk menjadi bangsa yang kuat kita membutuhkan karakter pemimpin, karakter Inovator, dan karakter yang peduli akan keadaan di sekitarnya." Jelas Itachi.

"Aku disini berbicara panjang lebar dengan kalian supaya kalian tahu karakter apa yang ingin kami bentuk. Jika kalian berkomentar kalau kaderisasi di teknik sipil lebih keras, tidak manusiawi, dipenuhi kegiatan fisik yang melelahkan dibandingkan dengan jurusan sains ataupun sosial itu memang benar."

"Kenapa?" Kiba bertanya. "Bukankah dimana-mana kaderisasi itu sama saja?"

Huf—

Itachi menghela napas. Berarti Kiba belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Iya betul. Tapi karakter yang dibutuhkan di tiap jurusan berbeda. Jurusan sains murni yang mungkin akan lebih sering bekerja di laboratorium ataupun di dalam ruangan tentu saja tidak membutuhkan fisik yang kuat dibandingkan teknik sipil, teknik pertambangan, teknik perminyakan, ataupun jurusan lain yang bekerja di lapangan. Begitu pula untuk mereka yang bekerja di dalam ruangan kantor seperti bisnis dan manajemen misalnya ataupun _programmer _IT tentu saja memiliki resiko kecelakaan kerja yang lebih rendah daripada kita. Resiko kerja mereka jauh lebih kecil jadi mereka tidak diharuskan untuk waspada setiap saat. Kalian tidak mau kan meninggal karena tertimpa struktur baja, jatuh ke dalam galian pondasi tiang pancang, terjatuh dari ketinggian saat memeriksa bangunan, jadi tuli akibat lupa memasang _ear plug_, atau cedera berat karena terkena aspal panas."

"Sebaiknya kalian pikirkan kenapa kalian memilih jurusan ini dan jadikan itu sebagai motivasi kalian untuk bertahan dan lulus dari universitas ini dengan nilai yang membanggakan." Perkataan ini menjadi penutup dari Itachi untuk acara kaderisasi hari ini.

"Kegiatan hari ini sudah selesai. Semuanya boleh bubar."

.

.

.

Wah benar juga apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Ternyata jurusan yang mereka pilih bukanlah jurusan yang gampang. Tapi walaupun begitu tulang punggung kemajuan suatu bangsa adalah infrastruktur. Dan teknik sipil adalah jurusan yang bergelut di bidang pembangunan infrastruktur yang mempermudah kehidupan manusia. Jalan, jembatan, gedung, rumah, saluran irigasi, drainase, waduk, bangunan kilang minyak, pembangkit listrik, dan berbagai insfrastruktur lainnya adalah hasil pengembangan ilmu sipil.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Itachi benar-benar membekas di hati Sakura. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia memilih jurusan ini? Bukankah dia dulu ingin menjadi dokter?

"Haruno Sakura." Panggil Konan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Ya senpai?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu." Konan menginstrusikan Sakura untuk segera mengikutinya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan bersama Sakura segera bertatapan heran. Ada perlu apa Konan memanggil Sakura?

"Kalian duluan saja." Sakura menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto pulang lebih dulu. "Oke. Sampai jumpa besok Sakura-chan!"

"_Jaa naa._"

Kini Sakura dan Konan telah berada di bangku yang ada di pinggir taman kampus.

"Sakura. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau benar-benar serius ingin berkuliah di jurusan ini?" tanya Konan serius. "Aku tidak melihatmu cocok disini."

Pertanyaan Konan benar-benar membuatnya _shock _apalagi Konan baru saja mengenalnya hari ini. Punya hak apa dia men_judge_-nya begini? "Apa maksud senpai?"

"Maaf aku memang belum mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tapi tindakanmu hari ini benar-benar tidak baik." Konan menghela napas. "Kau datang ke acara kaderisasi dengan _mini dress_, tidak fokus sewaktu mengerjakan tugas, ah aku tahu ini dari cerita Itachi, dan kau juga menganggap remeh peraturan-peraturan standar."

"Peraturan apa?"

"Huf, seharusnya kau bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkunganmu Sakura. Kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian yang tidak pantas di tengah-tengah gerombolan lelaki seperti itu. Itu berbahaya buatmu dan buat mereka juga. Kau bisa jadi korban pelecehan. Aku tahu kau jago beladiri tapi akan lebih baik jika kita mencegahnya bukan? Dan selain itu coba misalnya saja kau memakai _dress_ di area konstruksi, mungkin saja kau bisa cedera akibat terkena paku, terjatuh, atau terpersosok ke dalam tanah galian. Atau mungkin bisa saja karena kau terlihat terlalu seksi dan menarik, para pekerja konstruksi akan tidak fokus bekerja sehingga terjadi kecelakaan kerja."

"DEG" benar juga perkataan Konan. Tingkahnya benar-benar keterlaluan hari ini. Bahkan sempat ada cowok-cowok yang pingsan karena dia tadi. Dan belum lagi masalah dengan anak mesin. Ini semua karena pakaian dan dandanannya tidak sesuai dengan kegiatan hari ini.

"Maaf senpai kau benar." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

.

.

* * *

**Civil Enginering © Akina Takahashi**

Published at fanfictiondotnet

**_Do not copy or publish it on another site without Author permission_**

Dilarang menyalin seluruh atau sebagian karya ini ataupun mempublishnya di website lain tanpa seizin Author

* * *

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Ia menelepon Ino melalui fasilitas _voice call_ di salah satu aplikasi _smartphonenya._ Ino adalah sahabatnya yang kini tengah menuntut ilmu di Perancis. Gadis pirang itu mengambil jurusan _fashion designer_ di Paris.

"Ya, begitulah ceritanya _pig_!" Sakura menceritakan semua yang dialaminya hari ini pada Ino.

"HAHAHAHA. Kamu seriusan pakai _dress_ di acara ospek Sakura?"

"Berhenti tertawa dasar sinting!" Sakura melempar boneka Teddy Bear-nya kesal.

"Ya ampuun jidat aku kira kamu pintar. Ternyata kamu cuma pintar akademis saja tapi kalau pengetahuan umum dan aturan konvensional kaya gitu ga tau."

"Sudah jangan komentar itu lagi." Gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil? Kukira kamu ingin menjadi dokter." Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja untuk mengejar Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT? Hei sebaiknya pikirkan apa sebenarnya tujuan hidupmu. Jangan karena cinta buta kau melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, sampai-sampai rela menukar mimpimu seperti itu Sakura!" Celoteh Ino. "Pikirkan apa keinginanmu..."

Sakura sedikit tertohok dengan perkataan Ino. Dulu ia ingin jadi dokter karena ia ingin menolong orang lain. Lalu dia sekarang di teknik sipil benarkah cuma untuk mengejar cinta Sasuke yang kelihatannya aseksual itu?

Tidak.

Tidak boleh begini.

Ia harus jadi wanita hebat yang berpengaruh di negaranya. Hidup hanya sekali. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk mengejar Sasuke. Dia sudah terlanjur basah masuk ke jurusan ini maka sekalian saja dia berenang di dalamnya. Jika dulu ia ingin menyelamatkan nyawa orang dengan menjadi dokter maka kali ini dia akan menolong orang dengan menjadi insinyur teknik sipil yang hebat.

"Ino terima kasih sarannya!" Sakura terlihat seolah mendapat inspirasi baru.

"Eh tunggu Saku—"

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti lagi! Bye!" Ia mematikan _voice callnya_ dan segera menelepon Sasuke.

"TUUT TUUT"

"_Moshi-moshi._ Ada apa Sakura?" terdengar suara berat Sasuke dari ponselnya.

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya."

"Hah?" Sasuke sedikit khawatir jangan-jangan Sakura mengigau malam-malam begini. Habisnya aneh sekali pembicaraannya. "Lalu?"

"Dan itu bukan menjadi istrimu."

"UHUK" Astaga _What The Hell_ malam-malam begini _ngomongin_ jadi istri? Sasuke jadi tersedak air minum yang baru saja diminumnya tadi.

"Gomen ne, tapi aku akan berjuang menggapai mimpiku. Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku dengan mengejar-ngejarmu lagi."

"Hei kau bermimpi?"

"Sampai ketemu besok Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke memandang layar ponselnya bingung. Sakura baru saja mematikan teleponnya. Aneh. Super aneh. Biasanya selalu dia yang mematikan telepon terlebih dahulu. Dan juga perkataan gadis itu entah kenapa kok rasanya jadi sepi ya jika membayangkan gadis itu tidak mengejarnya lagi?

Hah bicara apa sih kau Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika tidak ada _fangirl_ maniak yang mengejar-ngejar lagi?

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Akhirnya aku bebaaaas!" Dia melompat ke ranjangnya dan segera menutup matanya untuk tidur. Tidak sabar untuk menikmati hidup bebasnya tanpa kejaran si _stalker _maniak Haruno Sakura.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Hai~ kembali lagi bersama Akina di fic ini. Fic ini hadir di tengah maraknya berita MOS di TV. Saya geram dengan tindakan MOS (saya ga mau nyebut ini kaderisasi karena ini bukan pembentukan kader) yang berupa pembodohan dan pembunuhan karakter. Hei setiap kegiatan itu ada tujuannya. Lalu apa tujuannya kita didandanin kaya badut, bawa barang aneh, dimarahin ga jelas, bahkan sampai ada yang dikeroyok? Mau bikin karakter pengecut? Mau bikin generasi muda yang hanya menjadi follower bukannya leader?

Dulu saya anti banget sama kegiatan-kegiatan aktivis kampus, tapi saya mulai ngerasa kalau kaderisasi itu penting untuk pembentukan karakter kita. Hei kita jadi mahasiswa bukan cuma untuk jadi buruh-buruh bergaji tinggi nantinya melainkan buat jadi _The agent of change_ alias agen perubahan bangsa menjadi lebih baik.

Disini saya juga masukin pandangan saya tentang pentingnya kaderisasi (berdasarkan pengalaman saya) dan pentingnya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Saya waktu dulu juga benci yang namanya kaderisasi. Apaan sih cuma bikin repot dan capek. Harus lari lah push up lah (push up berantai itu beneran loh. jadi maksudnya berantai itu kita berbaris di satu barisan dan pada saat push up kita pegang kaki orang yg ada di depan kita jadi mirip rantai begitu. Yang bagian ngerinya kita harus bareng-bareng push upnya ga boleh ada yang duluan atau terlambat, kalau ga bareng hitungannya dimulai lagi dari awal.)

Manfaatnya baru kerasa di dunia kerja. Saya kerja di lapangan sebagai satu-satunya cewek dan saya ngerasain tuh gimana rasanya masuk ke konstruksi _culvert_ bawah tanah tanpa tali pengaman, digangguin tukang (padahal tampang saya di lapangan kucel, apalagi kalau ada yang bening kaya Sakura di fic ini coba? bisa salah gali itu tukangnya), hampir rugi miyaran rupiah karena saya ga fokus meriksa kontraktornya kerja sesuai dengan spesifikasi teknis atau tidak, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Saya baru ngerti kenapa dulu jurusan yang bekerja di lapangan kaderisasinya berat banget. Dimarahin terus-terusan. Malam-malam dikumpulin di lapangan dan diagitasi. Disaat temen-temen yang jurusan lain (bukan teknik yang kerjanya di lapangan) bisa dandan cantik pake _heels_ ke kampus, kami cewek teknik dandanannya kucel, bawa tas ransel segede gaban yang isinya laptop segede TV (ga bisa pake netbook soalnya), tabung gambar, jeans belel, dan baju kaos T-shirt biasa. Sudah begitu dianggap _bro_ lagi sama cowok-cowok bukannya dianggap sebagai _princess_ jadinya ga ada diskriminasi antara cewek dan cowok. Hiks. Sama-sama keras. sama-sama susah.

Oke itulah sekilas pengalaman saya selama di kampus. Hanya sekedar curcol dan sama sekali ga ada niatan merendahkan jurusan lain ataupun jurusan sendiri. Saya juga bukan aktivis, mungkin kawan-kawan yang aktivis lebih mengerti soal ini. Lalu buat _bro sis _yang satu jurusan dan merasa ada yang salah dari pernyataan saya mohon dimaafkan ya. Karena ga semua sistem pendidikan di setiap kampus itu sama. Ini hanya pengalaman saya di kampus.

Btw ada yang bisa nebak dulu saya kuliah dimana? Ketebak lah ya dari ceritanya haha.

Buat adik-adik yang sedang dalam masa galau mau memilih jadi apa nanti, mungkin bisa dipikirkan baik-baik mulai sekarang. Setiap profesi punya daya tarik masing-masing juga resiko masing-masing. Pahami baik-baik dan jangan sampai salah jurusan nantinya. Hidup hanya sekali jadi tanya pada diri sendiri mau jadi apa saya nanti. Jangan kepengaruh sama perkataan orang apalagi bisik-bisik tetangga (ceileh). Buat yang masih bingung Teknik Sipil itu apa silakan ikuti Civil Engineering. Nanti saya akan berusaha jelaskan pelan-pelan soal Teknik Sipil disini.

Semoga fanfiksi ini bisa menjadi penghibur sekaligus inspirasi buat yang baca.

PS: Sebenernya saya juga lagi galau ini karena aplikasi saya buat S2 ke Jepang ditolak. Hiks. Padahal saya pengen balik kesana lagi. (curcol)

**With love,**

**Akina Takahashi**


End file.
